


Partners

by Fatnissandpita



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, LMAO, Romance, funny tho, sometimes, stupid ass fic, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatnissandpita/pseuds/Fatnissandpita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus wanted her to be his partner. What the hell did that mean? *superhero au with lots of stupid sexual tension*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Somehow, sixteen year-old Bree Davenport found herself wandering around outside at eleven o'clock at night. There was no particular reason to be meddling about but she just couldn't bring herself inside the Davenport mansion and into her little plastic sleeping-pod at that certain moment.

Her life's weird if she thought about it, she isn't even human, she lives in a mansion and sleeps in a plastic tube, her real father is a madman, and her real father's brother is her legal guardian and took them in so her real father wouldn't use them as nuclear weapons/evil soldiers. Wow, that just really shouldn't be in a sentence.

Her life is just a complete jumbled mess. God must've picked my life events out of a hat, Bree thought somewhat bitterly. Her life did not necessarily suck but it was on the borderline of sucking. Sighing, she decided to turn from her usual path home and walk into a dark alley, yes a dangerous spooky-scary dark alley. It didn't matter if there were dangerous people in the alley, she was bionic and could basically break anything into pieces and outrun a cheetah any day. Nothing was a challenge to her, most things were just a bore, or something that completely wasted her time. Her missions were often too simple, Mr. Davenport never gave them anything real and exciting because he trained them to handle things in a circumspect manner. 'Careful and cautious,' he would always say, 'hero's have to start somewhere.'

Her boyfriend Owen was just a silly human distraction; he could never understand the energy that constantly pulsed through her, the speed that was like lightning booming in her veins. He didn't really even care for her, he just liked Bree's 'artistic quality' which was really just Bree always telling him how "fabulous" his work was, and that was just a ton of lies. Owen was a jerk with almost no artistic eyesight and had nothing charming about himself or his poetry. Bree was a predator and saw Owen as her prey, he was just a pawn in her Queen's game, and he was just a small flick of dust that sometimes-rarely-made her crack a smile. She didn't like him one bit, for she is a wild wolf and Owen is just a mere sheep with a wounded leg.

Inside Bree, there is a beast inside the beauty that wants to sprint and run like an animal. Everything is always ticking and clicking because of her speed, her ears are always overly sensitive and her hands are always tapping her pencil like a maniac.

Everything slow and patient just drives Bree out of her mind. When teachers talk, Bree wants too sometimes cry at their slow thinking and walking and talking. And don't even start with the students. Sure, her siblings Leo, Chase, and Adam are pretty fun but they don't understand her. Adam has super strength, big deal, Chase is really smart, wow, and Leo is normal, hah. None of them know the continuous twitch that pulses when she just stands still, Bree has too move or she feels like she's going to die. She will die if she doesn't let her hair fly in the wind or her legs jump through the air, it's excruciatingly painful if she stops her body, its like being scared of in closed spaces and then forced to stay in a tiny cage for an entire lifetime.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here in the dark, all alone?" A boyish voice asked accusingly, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"I just needed some air." Bree stated bluntly, already squinting her eyes, looking for the source of that familiar voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, that's all you need to know." The voice echoed. Bree couldn't make out where it was coming from which was extremely unusual. Her bionics almost always detects the source of the voice and where it's coming from, why wasn't it working?

"Why can't I find you?" Bree asked frustratingly. If she couldn't see him, how could she defend herself? Now, Bree felt stupid for thinking Davenport's missions as 'too easy.' She was glad he wasn't getting her in missions (like this one) that she probably couldn't get out of.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Bree." The voice was quieter, alarmingly calm. Bree felt like it was the tick before a boom, except the boom never came. Just the sweet, sweet silence of the night and a cold breeze fluttering through the air. Bree clutched her hands around her brown leather jacket and let out a slight shiver, not of fear but from the cold. She was not scared of a stupid probably drunk or on something man. Wait, did he say…Bree?

"How do you kno-w my name?" She felt her voice crack and cursed herself for letting on that she was actually frightened of whoever this man was. She did not care; she could run away faster than he could even grab her. But, there was something about the voice that made her uncomfortable, it was sweet but dark, angry but soft, it was familiar. Could it be someone who found out her secret, could they know she's bionic?

"I know you Bree." The voice oddly remarked. Who did she know who would purposely hide in the dark and not come out face to face? If he knew her, why weren't they talking in person?

"Then, why are you hiding?" Bree asked lightly, like a whisper. She watched her question disperse into the thick air, like a puff of fog in the dark. If he could hear her, he must be close.

Bree took a step forward and tilted her head up maybe he was hiding in the rafter…? No, that would just be stupid, who could get up there other than Adam? Plus, that would require super strength or some kind of flying ability.

"I'm not hiding, I'm in plain sight, and you just haven't seen me yet." The way he said that made Bree not just shiver from the cold but shiver in anger. Who was this man to scare her like this? If he had no harmful intentions he would've shown himself already.

"Show yourself!" Bree shouted feverously, her mind pounded in anticipation and nervousness. For the first time in her life, she was actually scared. Her heart beated rapidly and her movement was fast and quick, always looking around in all angles, waiting for this man or boy to reveal himself.

"I can't yet, you aren't very fond of me you see. I just want to tell you first, before you try to kill me, that I have a proposition." The voice spoke. Bree could hear the slight promise in the voice she could imagine a giant smirk plastered on the speakers face. Whoever he was, he was definitely cocky.

"And…what's this proposition?" Bree played along in his game. Her question lingered for a few seconds, which almost felt like an eternity to her.

"I-want you to be my partner." The voice said carefully, choosing his words like a captain would choose his comrades. Why did this man want her, god of all people, to be his partner? Bree couldn't even fathom this mans stupidity, why on earth would she say yes? What kind of partnership anyways?

"What do you mean by, um, partner?" Bree asked suspiciously. This man was asking her to be his partner at eleven at night, close to a bar, which was just down the street. It made her want to start asking more questions about the kind of partner he was looking for.

"No, no, no, I-no. I don't mean that kind of partner," The voice stuttered embarrassingly and then he regained his composure obviously. "I mean, I want you to be my partner in crime. I know you're bionic."

Bree instantly sucked in a breath right when the man said 'bionic', but then exhaled. This man didn't seem too threatening, he was embarrassed just by stupid wording and was asking her to be his Robin while he runs off being Batman. This was just completely utterly stupid and a waste of time. But, if she knew him, but didn't like him, how did he find out she was bionic?

"How'd you find out?" Bree asked, her head tilting up to show her confidence and to prove she was not fazed. But, whoever this man was could hold her secret against her until the day she died and she could not allow that to happen.

"I'm quite special myself too," The voice said bashfully. "I mean, I'm already really special, but I mean-bionically special." Bree furrowed her brows; the only people who had bionics were her brothers.

"Are you Chase?" Bree seemed to ask herself. How could it be Chase, it didn't even sound like him, and it definitely was not Adam. Adam could never stay hidden this long, this person was too smart, so it had to be Chase, right?

The voice chuckled darkly, as if finding Bree's discomfort amusing.

"Guess again, princess."

Bree felt it this time; the voice came from directly behind her. She almost dared herself to not turn around and just keep running until she was safe. But, something drew her towards the voice like a moth to an enticing flame. Turning her head, her expression turned to nothing but horror.

The voice was Marcus, the boy who she absolutely loathed.

!!!!!!!!

"But, dad!" Bree practically screamed as if she was on fire, and well, she was on fire inside. She was angry so terribly angry and very bellicose, she's like a boiling bowl of water and Marcus is going to be the steamed broccoli once she was done with him. And yes, she chose the word broccoli to describe him because he's disgusting on the inside, a bitter individual but very handsome on the outside. Okay, wait; was broccoli handsome on the outside? Um, no. So maybe Marcus is a carrot then? Because he sure does help eyesight…

"My answer is final. I ran tests on him and he's perfectly fine. No bugs, no side effects, no evil brother coming back from the dead to steal you and Marcus and the rest of our family. All's good." Mr. Davenport said as smooth as he could. His eye twitched slightly, knowing deep down that Bree was never going to get over this like, ever.

"No, NO. There is nothing good about this." Bree threw her hands up, flabbergasted like when her and her brothers wait in line for the bouncy house. Something, a force, was always stopping her from getting what she wanted whether it was her dad or the little kids who take up too much space in that bouncy house.

"I agree, there is nothing good about Bree Davenport bugging you," Mr. Davenport muttered to himself. He looked over at Bree who had an eyebrow raised, as if daring him to say more.

Mr. D held his hands together and looked up. "Please, please, don't let her kill me."

"Dad, stop being stupid," she rolled her eyes at his un-ability to keep his mouth shut for once, "I just don't feel comfortable with him-of all people, in our house. I mean, the guy was an evil android once and tried to kill us, but was really bad at killing people. If he was talented, which he's not, he probably would've been able to."

"Look I'm sorry to disappoint you Bree, but he's fine. He's not bad anymore, and he's not going to kill you or any of us. Your brothers don't care if he's staying at our house, so why do you?" Mr. Davenport sighed, feeling troubled that her hatred for him was still on his plate and he had to deal with it. This girl was tough, she didn't take no for an answer. Sometimes he wished he programmed Bree to not speak when she's angry because she's like a small, short, stubborn, ugh, fiery volcano about to explode.

"Fine then, whatever. Just don't put him anywhere near my room." Bree seethed as quietly as possible, which still sounded like she was yelling. This was terrible, no; it was terribly terrible, horribly horrible, basically-it was bad. Marcus had the nerve to ask her to be his partner yesterday, yeah, like that would ever happen.

She would never go on a mission acquainted with him. Bree would rather get stuck under a boulder then help him fight crime. Or, get picked apart by a bunch of vultures, or be tortured by the crazy ice cream man. Anything was better than being near him.

"Hey, Bree, would you like me to help get you out from under that boulder?"

"No!"

"Do you want me to distract the vultures before they eat you?"

"No!"

"Bree, the ice cream man is behind you with tape, a knife, some sparkly rope, and a whip-"

"NO!"

This week has been very, very bad for Bree. Somehow, Marcus has always been there when she was stuck in the mud and he was always trying to pull her out. He must've been planning this the whole time, Bree thought hotly.

He must've pushed that boulder on her (though it was actually her brothers who accidentally did it, or maybe not accidentally…) and he probably opened the vulture cage (that was definitely Leo that time) and he probably told the ice cream man to try and get friendly with her (okay, so maybe the ice cream man was just crazy.) But, something was up and Bree was going to find out what.

Marcus is too nice, too helpful, too funny, too smirky, and too pretty boy. He is just awfully too perfect with no faults at all, no one should be that perfect. For instance, Bree is bossy and annoying, and Marcus isn't anything bad. He's perfectly bionic whereas Bree and her brothers are bionic but still humane, and that means that he's hiding a scratch beneath that oh-so-clean windshield of his, and Bree's determined to find out what that scratch is.

!!!!!!!

"Hello there Marcus," Bree said darkly as she waltzed into his room dramatically. She wanted to look threatening and superior, and at the same time scary and mysterious, terrifying and triumphant, she wanted him to scurry away like a puppy when he saw her. And ironically his room was right across from her room, unfortunately. Apparently her father thought that far apart was only a few feet.

They've often ran into each other while exiting there rooms, whenever Mr. Davenport calls them down to test something on Leo, they run straight out of their doors, run into each other, their heads bump, they fall backwards, and glare at each other like no tomorrow. Her current plan is to scare him out of the house so he would hopefully run so fast he would get hit by a large truck; which is waiting outside of their house right now. (Bree may have paid the drivers to do some dirty work for her. But eh, it's fine. Her dad does it all the time.)

Wait, where was Marcus? Bree worked her eyes around the room like a pole dancer would to a pole. Dangit-nabbit, he didn't even notice her walk in! Ugh. Bree spotted him in his bed sleeping under the covers so she walked back outside his door and slammed it open again but much louder this time.

"It is I Bree Davenport," Okay, so Bree should totally not be an actor, but she had to work with what she had at the moment. Marcus blinked his eyes open and quickly dragged the blanket below his head, he squinted at Bree and then narrowed his eyes accusingly. He had grown to not hate her as much but he still thought she was rude to him for no reason at all. Sure, he'd tried to kill her and her family, but now, he's a changed man-err, boy/young adult/old enough to drive; which is the same thing as a man obviously.

"Why are you looking at me so creepy? You look like your…going to do bad things to me," Marcus chuckled as he pushed the covers off his body and got up. Bree scoffed at his boyish-ness, hmm well she just found a new fault: he's immature. Wait, if he has a fault, doesn't that mean he's still half human and not dangerous? Nah, he was once an evil android and that doesn't stop him from being bad again. Well, Bree sort-of felt like she was just making up excuses to hate him but he's still annoying anyways so it doesn't matter.

Bree was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice that he was taking his shirt off…and his pants. Oh goddamn, he was sure fine. He was very, uh what's the word? Ah, nice to look at but unfortunately off limits because he's evil and bad and…just bad, Bree told herself.

"Can you ever not take your clothes off while I'm in here?" Bree asked and rolled her eyes, hoping to hide her uncomfortable semblance. She was totally side-eyeing him but she would never admit to it. 

Marcus was mid-unbuttoning his shirt as Bree said this; he froze halfway and smirked, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Then, he continued unbuttoning his shirt so that there was nothing but his naked upper-body.

"Why, does this bother you?" Marcus asked and walked closer to Bree so they were only a few feet apart.

Bree didn't like his attitude, hah, so maybe this evil android was finally showing through. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds before stepping closer.

He's too darn comfortable at this house already, he thinks he has a say in what they have for dinner or the right to take a shower first, Bree absolutely loathed that he thought he could just walk right into their house and suddenly be all cool with her family. He wasn't that great, just a little tiny ant size smudge of great.

"No, not at all. I'm pretty sure I have better abs than you do." Bree spoke confidently, looking up through her eyelashes darkly.

She knew she did, she was more fit than both of her brothers because of her super speed. She ran more than any human could, she's genetically perfect because of her bionics. Sadly, so is Marcus because he has all the bionics her and her brothers have. But, she felt challenged by his cockiness and didn't want to let him walk all over her. Bree Davenport never says no to a challenge.

"Well, why don't you prove to me you're more fit than I am? Take off your shirt then." Marcus said cheekily sneakily. (IT RYHMES.)

Bree stared at him until she was sure a dagger popped out of her forehead. At one point, she was so ticked by his stupid little comment that she was almost 100% a knife really did form from her forehead. Sometimes her bionics get really weird depending on her feelings which it sadly, like-the suckiest glitch ever.

"Yeah, like I would ever give you that privilege," Bree snapped and gave him a beautiful and absolutely lovely err-sneer.

Marcus just smirked at her response, as if he liked the angry destroyer Godzilla Bree. Hahah, another sign his evil android side could be taking over. He's obviously using Bree's anger to his advantage and is trying to get her to join his evil side and then he's going to kill her.

"That privilege would be an honor And I'm sure you will give me it one day." Marcus replied like a sly cat watching a mouse, his teeth were in a curve of sharp daggers and knives, waiting to be bloodied by battle.

Bree let her brain work for the moment being, Marcus was acting too nice the first few days, and now Bree's beginning to see his still possibly evil android side again. Maybe he's still putting up an act, trying to seem like a normal teenage bad boy as he plots to kill the Davenports. Ah yes, Bree felt sure that's what's going on. Or, could Marcus just be going through his teenage bad boy phase? Nah.

Bree always feels strange around Marcus; it has to be her bionics telling her that he is danger, because if that's not why...well it is why so it doesn't matter, Bree once again told herself. Could it be some kind of bionic attraction?

These little creep remarks Bree was getting from Marcus are going to make her blow her top. She kind of liked it when other boys made these remarks towards her but when Marcus did, oh no, she did not like that one bit. It was like eating a stale cracker from bad reused packaging: trite and just plain NO.

"YOU-I-WHY CAN'T YOU GET RUN OVER BY THE TRUCK ALREADY?" Bree basically just had an aneurism.

He was supposed to be scared of her, run outside, accidentally get hit by a truck, and die a sad death. But, why did Marcus have to be a snotty handsome boy who's apparently not afraid of the death stare Bree was currently giving him? Her brothers were sure scared when she tilted her head to the side and smiled like a killer, but why wasn't he? Her plan was literally, she knows, the worst plan ever. But what else could she do to sabotage Marcus, ugh even his name is hard for her to say, out of her house?

"I'm just hard to kill Bree. Like my ego," Marcus said smiling smugly.

Somehow he found whatever he said funny (it wasn't even that funny) and Bree had no idea why. Yeah, it's very true that he is hard to kill and especially his ego. It's frustrating for Bree, not funny.

"I don't know Marcus, you cant be that hard to kill, can you? So tell me, how can I kill you?" Bree leaned into his ear and whispered hotly.

!!!!!!!!

Marcus inhaled a deep breath like the doctors in a hospital do when they get impatient explaining something to a little girl. Now Bree is not a little girl and she did not like his irritating and annoying, whatever it is he exactly does, one bit. She tilted her head up though, she is the boss, she is the queen in this house, and nothing Marcus does should irritate her. But, it does, and that doesn't not make her a queen anymore; it makes her a princess, and Bree does not like it one bit when someone lowers her rank.

"Now that, princess, is a secret." Marcus' words dispersed into the air slowly and cut like a sword. How did he know what she was just thinking? He did call her princess, didn't he?

"You don't, by chance have the ability to read minds, do you? Just wondering because you never know with teenagers and their super-human abilities these days, heheh," Bree asked, trying to act as if she wasn't scared by it, but someone reading a mind is basically reading a dirty magazine filled with naked people and equally bad thoughts. Chase and Adam have that in their normal everyday conversation, but Bree? Never, she is a good girl on the outside, and slightly, okay sometimes, extremely rated R on the inside. It would be super embarrassing if Marcus could read everything she secretly thought of. Chase luckily hasn't developed that terrible bionic power yet, but could he? Does Marcus already have that ability? Well if he does. Crack. Crack-crack, crackity, crack, crack.

"Why? Would that be a problem?" Marcus looked into her eyes like one of those evil cats you find outside of Walgreen's, waiting to pounce and scratch to death. Okay, maybe Bree was a tiny bit over-exaggerating, okay, a lot. Marcus wouldn't kill her, she knew deep inside, but her brothers? Heck yeah. Bree tries not to load them into a cow butcher's back trunk by the end of the day, it's a true internal struggle but the good side of her manages to let them live, well at least for the time being.

"No, no, of course not. I'm a complete open novel," Bree said casually, feeling quite smug with her response. Marcus nodded at her answer, but he seemed to not believe her at all.

Bree always had a thing, also known as a bionic power, where she can see if someone is telling the truth or lying. Bree furrowed her eyebrows slightly when she tried to see if he was lying or convinced with her answer.

Nothing. Bree got nothing. So she tried again, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her fists, she tried to get her secret bionic power to work. But, nope. Dangit! UGH. Bree could feel herself looking totally stressed and could already see the stupidly attractive eyebrows raised on Marcus's face.

"Isn't it supposed to be open book?" Marcus asked while looking amused by her flustered expression. Inside, she was sort of glad that he changed the subject, but now she just felt irritated. Bree bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself from being the evil cat from Walgreen's and pouncing on him. Bree felt a need inside her grow suddenly; she really badly wanted to curse at him right now. Instead, she bit her lips, basically eating her entire mouth, until she felt sure she could keep her entire mouth shut. Of course, she wasn't entirely sure her mouth was secured shut...

"Same thing! Ugh, you're so-" Bree started motioning her hands wildly, as if looking up and asking WHYYYY? She couldn't even begin to form a sentence to describe how ugh he was.

"Handsome? Adorably attractive? Good with the ladies? Funny? The doppelgänger of Ryan Seacrest? The twin of Brad Pitt? The list can go on," Marcus cut Bree off, making her a definite ticking time bomb.

Bree had her eyes closed when Marcus looked over at her once again. She looked like she was praying for the end of the world to pick another planet. Slowly but surely, Bree finally calmed down so that she could at least mutter a few words because when she's angry, people get scared (mostly because of the glitch that causes a knife to pop out of her head.)

"Look Marcus, if you're trying to get me to be your partner, it's not going very well. If you want to get to know me, here's a tip: don't make me want to kill you." Bree said, slightly bitter, slightly sweet. Then she gave Marcus the fake smile she gives to all the mean girls at school. It's a smile that let's people know that they are definitely on her hit list, and as of now, Marcus was getting to the top of the list.

"I know for a fact that you, deep down, like really deep, deep down, don't want to kill me. You actually want to do the opposite," Marcus spoke lowly, in his deep and incredibly enchantingly enchanting stupid voice. Damn, this boy in cocky, cocky, cocky, Bree thought. She scoffed probably for the fiftieth time since he's been at their house.

Wait, wasn't his shirt still off? Bree suddenly felt embarrassed as she scanned the bare chest before her, she'd been so heated by his ugh-ness that she forgot above his half-nakedness that has been there for almost ten minutes now. How on earth did she miss that godly sight? Still, Bree had to stay confident because Marcus is known to tease.

"I will never ever want to do the opposite with you, Marcus. And please, for the sake of my eyes, will you put a shirt on?" Bree asked, looking away as if his chest were her mother or worse her father naked. Marcus seemed to like her response, he always likes her response, and so he just smirked that smirky smirk of his.

"Only if you put it on for me...and only if you be my partner."

Bree silently debated inside her mind, if she said yes, she would have to put the clothes he picked out, which hopefully aren't stripper shirts and tight tops, over his broad shoulders, and she would also get to fight crime but with him. But, if she said no, Bree would be forced to endure his annoying and not awesome commentary probably for the rest of the day, and his constant probing about being his partner. So, that's why Bree said yes, because he was annoying, Bree told herself, and she did not what him to continue the irritating talking until she ended up in the grave, it had to end now.

"...Fine," Bree grumbled darkly, sealing the deal that she secretly wanted to take. But there has to be some rules, like no fighting bad guys during school hours, and no putting shirts on Marcus regularly, that would just be weird.

Bree looked up from the carpet on Marcus's bedroom floor she was stuck on and met his eyes that were already full with mischief and fully, undeniably focused on her. It made her insides flip in circles. Butterflies? Nah. She tried to resist the urge to slap him on the side of her head, and it was now an incredibly aching urge to just knock him out for just a few seconds...

Marcus walked over to his dresser and pulled out a button down shirt, dammit, and handed it to Bree, with one eyebrow raised mockingly. Bree took it quite aggressively and said nothing, contemplating what she would do when she would have to slowly button each button down his body, while seeing his skin at the same time. Why couldn't he be an android instead of this? But, nooo, it had to be Marcus the genetically perfect bionic human instead of Marcus the son of principal Perry. Yes, Principal Perry has a son, very surprising.

"Turn around," Bree muttered, trying to sound like a bored teenage girl, while inside she was freaking out. Marcus didn't try and disobey for once and he turned around slowly and lifted his arms to his sides, then he unfortunately opened his mouth.

"Kinky." A smiles was sewn onto his lips as his dark eyes danced with laughter.

"Shut up."

Bree took Marcus's right arm and slid one side of the shirt over his hand, then his elbow, and then his muscled shoulder, trying to avoid the details of his skin. Ooh, he had very nice skin, with all his freckles and just the paleness of it was beautiful.

While Bree was trying very hard to focus on something else other than him, Marcus was watching her like a hawk as she slid the other side of the shirt onto his arm.

He must be Italian, Bree thought, appreciating the smooth skin of his back now. Wait, can a bionic human (or evil android) be Italian? Eh, who cares, Bree thought, I like what I see.

"So, you like what you see?" Ugh, there it is again! Bree fumed. He has to be a mind reader, how could he not be? He says the exact thing I think just ten seconds later.

Suddenly Bree realized that she was just standing behind him staring at the smooth skin on his back as she went on her tippy toes to fix his collar. No wonder he thought she liked what she saw, she was being really creepy, looking down the back of his collar. Mussssccllllllessss, inner Bree complained in a whiny voice.

"If you were Ryan Gosling, I would definitely like what I see, but unfortunately your all I see right now and it's making me sick," Bree retorted back, she tilted her head to the side and smiled, then narrowed her eyes on the back of his head.

Marcus smirked as he turned around and Bree looked up at him no so fondly, they were so close but so far. Yes that sounded really stupid, but it's true.

!!!!!!!!!

"No, no, NO! I refuse to go out at friggin ten o'clock at night with you dressed like that," Bree said, once again in her prissy mood.

She seems to always be in a weird prissy mood when around that stupid boy. Ugh, Marcus, and his weird attractiveness that makes Bree want to be a silly little girl and take the candy he invisibly held out to her. Bree thought about their relationship through an analogy. Marcus is the beer bellied freak who molests children in a van (though that is so not true, Marcus is more like an evil ken Barbie doll) and Bree is the little girl taking the candy handed out to her, and the next thing she knows, she's in his freaking van. Unfortunately, that is actually true, she's in his van right now about to leave and kick super villain booty. It would be more exciting for Bree if Marcus wasn't her only companion for the night, but they're what Marcus calls "Partners."

"Oh, come on Bree, chill. Technically we're superheroes fighting crime so it doesn't matter. I'm sure superman had the same problem as me. It's normal for the tights to give the boner look. But I promise it isn't what it looks like it is, I would definitely tell you. Anyways, it isn't that bad." Marcus tried to soothe her.

Oh Marcus, silly Marcus, no one can calm that girl down, Marcus could already hear someone dead in hell laugh at him from below. Well, at least he tried. His costume isn't that bad, Marcus mused, maybe she's just distracted because of the extra XXXS tight tights he's currently sporting.

Then, everything kicked into place, and his mouth turned into a curved dagger with one end pointed slightly more than the other.

Bree's distracted by him, she's totally attracted to him!

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, its that bad! I can practically see it through your pants!" Bree told him, obviously trying to avoid looking at anything on his body at all.

Marcus raised both eyebrows accusingly, Bree turned to look at him, and he knew what Bree knew he was thinking.

"Ew, gross, infinity to the power of infinity NO!" Bree immediately turned her head away once again, still not wanting to look at him.

Maybe she was embarrassed? Nah, Bree's never embarrassed.

One time Bree's old boyfriend told the entire school that she slept with her stuffed animal named after him and she was not one bit ashamed, Bree retorted back saying that the stuffed animal can sleep with her better than he ever could...and then she dumped him. So, somehow, Marcus could never imagine Bree blushing or laughing all cutesy in embarrassment, all he could see was a hot girl smiling while participating in murder. So basically Bree is one badass hardcore girl who's into revenge and payback.

"Bree, it's really dark out and this is a superhero costume. No one will see." Marcus told her and tapped her nose like a smarter-than-you adult to a silly little child. Bree instantly slapped his hand away from her and glared until Marcus surrendered and put his hands up.

"Well, you should think about the criminals with their husbands or wives who will wake up in the middle of the night and turn on their lights and see that or-it. If there are small kids, they'll probably ask what that thing is and their mother or father will have to give them the birds and the bees talk early, essentially ruining their short lived and sad childhood. Won't it just break their hearts when they find their dad or mom's a criminal going to jail and then get the talk after that? Their little puny lives will be ruined." Bree knew she was over exaggerating a bit, hmm A LOT, but she did not want to ride side by side in a van with it staring at her in the face. Just, egh, ugh, agh.

"Fine. I'll change if it really distracts you that-OW! What the hell was that for?" Marcus whisper-shouted, knowing that they could wake up the Davenports that were still located in the house. If they yelled loud enough, Abraham Lincoln would probably rise from his grave and demand silence, and Marcus would not enjoy a zombie version of his favorite president. But, Bree just totally whacked him like a bear to a fish on the side of the head, and he was tempted to yell like a football player hit in the stomach, though he didn't and decided to cry in pain on the inside.

Bree grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You are-UGH." Bree said her signature sentence and then just let the guy go. Then she fake coughed. "Just go get changed into something that a man prostitute would not wear so the villains won't confuse you as a whore trying to get some action, and bring the masks, I left them in my room."

And with that unusual exchange, Marcus was shoved out of the car by Bree, and landed on the ground face first. Okay, first of all OW! Second, is she really that distracted by his manliness that she had to hurt his beautiful gorgeous handsome face? She's definitely a she-devil, he now knew for sure. Damn her, Marcus thought.

But, he didn't really want to damn her because he kind of liked being around her feisty personality, sure it inflicted pain and made him want to stab a knife through his own head, but he likes her and he doesn't know what to do. Why does he constantly go back to her every time she's a jerk to him?

A few minutes passed and soon enough, Marcus was back dressed in not as tight pants but Bree could still see some sort of monster in there and it looked like it could bite.

What is wrong with you? She asked herself, he could probably hear your thoughts, like holy crack woman snap it together! You're acting like a cocaine addict and Marcus is a boat loaded, you crazy girl!

Marcus tried opening the car door, but nope, it would not open. She locked it, god, that girl sometimes, Marcus shook his head.

"Bree, open sesame." Marcus said as he put his head against the window and waved at her dramatically. Bree rolled her eyes, stupid boy, then she rolled down the window, making Marcus's arm fall into the car.

"What are you, Greek?" Bree asked as she leaned out the side of the car and grabbed the mask held in his hand. Clearly Marcus didn't get her joke, heck she didn't even get it, open sesame originated from Greece, well the saying did. Eh, same thing.

Yes, for once in her life she listened to Chase babble on and on and she actually decided to repeat something she learned from him.

What a waste of words, Bree thought as she looked at Marcus's slightly confused face. Well, it was a pretty lame thing to say. Shouldn't he be smart like Chase though? He has all of their abilities right? Hmm, maybe the abilities are dimmed down because he has three and she only has one. Oh well, who cares anyways? The government, some random voice in her head whisper-screamed at her.

"Actually, I am a quarter of Greek on my father's side and my mother is full Ital-" Marcus started but was cut off by Bree's menacing and quite threatening glance basically saying 'if you don't get in the friggin car I'll kill you.' So Marcus being the cunning and one known as 'good with the ladies,' quickly crawled through the window and stumbled into Bree's lap.

Marcus sat up as fast as he could and was met with Bree's scary gaze, Marcus was almost convinced that she was about to kill him. Like, holy crack he wanted her to look anywhere but his eyes. Nope, she kept searing through him like a fire and he was the super dry paper about to be burnt. Wait, did Bree have a secret laser-eyed bionic power? Nah, Marcus's safe. For now, but he could hear Bree beginning to laugh manically. Either that...or Leo in the background. Oh well.

They stood there, close and heated, for a few minutes, pretty much having a glare contest. Most people would've been freaked out by the creepy way Bree was looking at him; it was like a psycho-pedophilic-clown kind of look.

Most people would've passed out in a weird sexual rush (Bree didn't of course) when they looked at Marcus because he looked pretty hot when he got mad. Even Bree had to admit to that.

Finally Marcus broke the silence that felt more like a fistfight than anything.

"You look like a pedophile who just took a job at a children's party as a clown."

Unfortunately for Bree, that's not the first time she's heard that. One time she really took a job at a children's party as a clown and her brothers played a prank on her telling the kids to call her a pedophile. The parents of the party fought Bree away with an umbrella as she tried to explain. That night, Bree almost got arrested, but she was a minor, and was just a smudge away from murdering Leo, Chase, and friggin Adam.

"Oh yeah, you look like...a bisexual rapist." Golly gee, Bree thought sighing internally, that was officially the worst, all capitals WORST comeback like, ever. How do you even look bisexual? Marcus looked very amused by her probable frowny face. He took a large step, or really just a scooted closer to her, and looked down at her smirking.

"It's not rape if you like it," Marcus whispered, breathing close to her ear. Bree kind of thought he was either going to bite her ear of or rape her, she wasn't sure. So she took her small fist and slammed it against his shoulder that honestly felt like a hard as rock boulder.

Then she started laughing, and sooner or later after Marcus cried in pain, he started laughing too. What a pleasantly terrible beginning to the night, Bree thought. Marcus silently agreed to her thought (luckily she didn't know he could read minds) and smiled.

!!!!!

Bree had a thing for colors.

Okay, a thing for men wearing her favorite color.

Scratch that, a thing for Marcus wearing her favorite color. He looked totally mhmmm damn...but whatever.

Bree had demanded that he put on anything other than the tights he had on previously, and boy, were those tights tight. Now, Marcus was in the passenger seat in a purple V-neck with the word "M" scratched on the front in sharpie. Visually he was insanely hot-as in good looking, not as in on fire and dying.

Marcus looked the definition of handsome in his black leather jacket, dark jeans, and rebel boots with added spikes so Marcus could kick some butt. Bree couldn't help but admire how badass he looked as he looked out the window with a lollypop currently between his teeth.

But, Bree had to admit that she looked pretty awesome too, she had on a navy blue shirt-unfortunately she hasn't made up her superhero name yet-and a black leather jacket with a high-waisted black skirt (leggings underneath of course she's not that desperate) and a pair of sharp boots that obviously can kick just as much booty as Marcus can. She also had a lollypop between her teeth so HAH they were even.

"Marcus, who exactly are we going after? It's already 12 at night and we've been sitting in this car for almost thirty minutes staring at a stripper club." Bree broke the silence gracefully. Marcus pulled the lollypop out of his mouth and turned his head to look at her dramatically.

"Bra," Marcus started but was cut off.

"Don't call me that or I'll start calling you dickhead all the time." Bree snapped and then motioned for him to continue.

"Gosh I was going to say BREE, before you rudely interrupted me, well anyway we're going after a dude known as the 'Doll Maker.' Apparently he takes young girls with nice complexions, has his way with them, and then dips them in some weird porcelain stuff until they turn into doll-statue things. Then he sends them to a museum as a disgusting joke." Marcus shrugged, "Yeah, it's sick I know."

Marcus has been secretly entertained the last half hour because Bree's thoughts were like watching a funny porn movie. Not that Marcus would know that that looks like...anyways, he was sure not bored and he was certain she was not actually bored either with all those thoughts rushing through her head.

Okay, sure, it was mean for him to read her mind but Marcus honestly couldn't help it. It's hilarious hearing her comments about hot girls (which Marcus found it odd because Bree is a girl...) and hot guys (including himself) and how much she hates her brothers.

"So, Marcus, what exactly have we wasted the past thirty minutes for? It's twelve at night and school starts back up tomorrow...doofus." Bree crossly commented with her head held high as the sky (as always.)

"Wow, how creative Bree. You came up with a new nickname for me. Doofus, hm, how sweet. Anyway, as I explained earlier if you were paying any attention at all, we're looking for the Doll Maker. Basically, a guy dressed in the complete package of dark clothing, who looks suspicious, and gives off that rapist aura." Marcus continued quite calmly. Bree expected him to come up with a comeback or something BUT apparently he's actually taking this partnership seriously. Huh, weird.

"So what your really telling me is that the Doll Maker looks exactly like you." Bree smirked.

"Basically."

Bree punched his shoulder, but not playfully like in the girly girl-meets-hot-guy-then-they-have-sex movies. Her punch was hard. Swift. Smooth. Like in a James Bond/Iron Man/Super Man/Hulk movie all combined in one. Marcus found her attitude really hot even though it hurt like Satan had come up from hell and sacked him in the shoulder with his pitchfork.

"God, can you stop acting like your going to rape me for just this once! This is a mission, not a Wal-Mart shopping spree. There's a scary psychotic man with plaster waiting to turn girls into stone somewhere out here. There isn't any Nutella for you young man, sorry to disappoint." Bree stated sarcastically.

Suddenly the lights to the stripper club flashed off, meaning that the club was closed. Bree looked at Marcus expectantly because he chose the mission, so he had to have a plan right? Apparently he did have a plan but NOT a very good one.

"Bree take off your clothes." Marcus demanded quickly and started looking around outside the stripper club hastily.

"WHAT? NO."

"Look you're the bait, okay. I didn't want to tell you the whole plan earlier because you wouldn't have gone through with it." Marcus admitted, faking looking sincere. 

Then he shoved a silver sequined body-con and stiletto heels in her face. "Put these on, and I won't look I swear." (Okay, Marcus may have crossed his fingers just now but he's still not as bad as the rapist currently lurking in the shadows.) "We don't have a lot of time. I know I should have told you the full plan but we were pretty much ignoring each other the whole time so just wing it."

"Just.. WING IT?" Bree shouted in his face angrily. She could get killed, or worse, raped by a psycho maniac. Well, at least she could sue someone when she dies, and Marcus would be the second to sue after the inevitable encounter with The Doll Maker guy. Bree ripped the clothes out of Marcus's hands and scrambled into the back seats to change. Damn them, Bree thought. Well actually damn the rapist more because he's a rapist who freaking deserves what he's going to get.

"Are you done?" Marcus asked ten seconds later.

"NO. SHUT UP."

"How about now?" Two seconds.

"NO. I WILL KILL YOU AND MURDER YOUR FAMILY IF YOU DONT SHUT UP."

"So, now?"

"You know I can see you looking at me through the mirror Marcus." Bree looked angry but tried (KEYWORD: TRIED) to stay positive.

"Heheh," Marcus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatever, I'll deal with you when I get back. In simpler words, kill you. But unfortunately, I have a mission to complete as you sit here and lounge in this pedo van." Bree adjusted the straps on her dress and grabbed the clutch out of Marcus's hand. Ugh, EW. She did NOT want to know where that hand has been. She was already planning the murder of that friggin boy as she stepped out of the van.

Marcus grabbed her arm.

"Look, all you are right now is bait. Don't try to stop him on your own. Lead him back to the van and we'll finish the rest together." Marcus said seriously as he looked into Bree's eyes, hoping for an understanding. Of course, Bree did not want to listen.

"I can handle him all by myself." Bree started to walk away again but Marcus grabbed her again.

"You don't understand Bree, he's going to be wearing a mask. That plaster or the chemicals he'll expose you to will make you pass out-" Marcus was cut off.

"I'm not a two year old. I have bionic powers." Bree jerked her hand away roughly and strutted away.

Marcus sighed in fear and contempt, she was so hot but so annoying. Her bionic powers won't block the chemicals the Doll Maker will try and use on her. Damnit, and now he's to follow her into a dark alleyway. Yay me, thought Marcus, hmm, why are the pretty girls always the one's who experience near-death experiences constantly? Eh, who knows?

!!!!!!!

Bree wandered down the alleyway, trying to look innocent and frightened by the dark. But truly, she had not a single fear of the dark like Batman. (YEAH BATMANNNNN.)

Okay, maybe Bree's a little uncomfortable, but she isn't exactly scared either. The one emotion blocking out her fear is her anger towards Marcus right now.

She wasn't sure if Marcus telling her 'You are bait for a rapist. Here, take these wonderful stripper clothes scorned by Jesus and blessed by Satan' as a complement or not. It felt more like an insult, 'Young warrior samurai, you are blessed with such beauty and grace, and now I am going to sacrifice your life to a pathetic murderer who may or may not possibly skin you alive. Oh, but not before he rapes you of course.'

If Bree is killed or worse- raped, Bree will rise from the grave and beat Marcus to death with his own kidneys. She's sworn that on her life…and Leo's life too, because, well, it's more dramatic that way. If Bree dies, so does that poor young child who is innocent and pure! As if Leo is anything close to innocent and pure… Bree felt so evil. Muahahahahaha, inner Bree laughed, well more like cackled like one of those annoying old ladies from Texas who probably swallowed sawdust as a child. Yes, very scarring if someone could read Bree's mind, like Marcus for example…

The alley just outside of the stripper club made Bree a little fidgety. At the worst times, people would make noises when they exited the club. The noises include: people having sex, grunts and moans, old-women cackling, men coughing up blood, and all sorts of wonderful and memorable sounds. Bree just felt absolutely blessed to be experiencing a once and a lifetime experience! Hahah. No.

Her plan was to make commentary loudly as she walked through the alley and the Doll Maker would be lured in. She would speed around him, creating a lack of oxygen until he lost consciousness. It may not be the best plan ever but it works on her brothers so, eh, might as well try. Bree cleared her throat.

"I am a super hot…err…super-model with very clear, soft touchable skin and luscious dark chestnut curls that cascade down my back in sensual sexy waves. I have freckles all over my body, well I mean, if you're into freckles. I am also a very naughty girl, um—I mean woman! And I love bondage and getting kidnapped!" Oh god, Bree thought, it's like I'm giving the resume of a prostitute! Why did I say I love bondage and getting kidnapped!? I'm so stupid!

Bree breathed out a sigh. It can't be that hard to attract a creep, right?

Looking up into the sky, Bree noticed that the moon wasn't present that night. Just darkness and fog swallowed the sky, without a trace of a single star. The sky made the whole kidnapping/murder/rape thing even creepier. An uneasy feeling settled in Bree as she tiptoed down the alleyway, looking down dark path's to find a way out. Suddenly everything felt overwhelming and she actually felt scared for a moment, but just for a moment. Frick! Bree was scared now for one reason only she thought, I have school tomorrow!

A quite high-pitched whistle sliced through the air like a knife. Definitely not getting the Summer reading done tonight…

Bree froze, fear coursing through her veins as she tried to slide down the short sparkly dress bunched up around her thighs. Oh shit, Bree contemplated as she searched all of the dark pathway's surrounding her. She hadn't thought he'd actually find her. Now she felt in real danger. She wanted to run, the whistle could've come from any of the pathways, one could be a dead end, or all of the pathways could be a dead end. Bree could turn around and run but the noise came from behind her, not far away, and that's why he whistled. Small light's painted certain areas down the alley where she was standing, and darkness consumed all the small pathways leading out.

"Stay away from me, I'm really not as hot as I described! I'm actually not a naughty woman—I'm a girl! And-and I'm not into bondage or kidnapping! My hair isn't as luscious as I described! Please just don't kill me or give me genital herpes!" Bree cried out loudly, her eyes darting back and forth around the scene.

The same whistle sounded through the air. Bree immediately tensed, her brain sending the feeling of alarm throughout her body, making the girl shake in fear.

The night before, Mr. Davenport had taken her chip out when she was sleeping to add some new abilities.

And now the whistle had been right behind her.

Slowly, she shuffled to face the man, a little on the freaked out side, and had to do a double take. His height was way too tall for Bree to handle and she had to crane her head back to see the top of his head. The man Bree observed was lanky, his dark clothes hung on his body as if they were hanging to dry. But his lankiness only added to the alarming feeling Bree felt as she stood in front of the man. His eeriness did not prevent the powerful aura that surged from him. Holy mother drugging crack, Bree thought, something bad is going to happen to me and I can't even defend myself without my chip.

Looking down at Bree, the man lifted the hoodie off from his head, showing his surprisingly young but estranged face. Solid and stiff, the man's mouth grew into a sharp unsympathetic curve, it looked like an attempted smirk, but it was too scary to even look at. Bree quickly adverted her eyes from the man who wore, Bree noted, dark glasses. The man stayed still for a moment, not trying to grab to take Bree at all. He was obviously waiting for the girl to run but Bree knew better and stayed put. Her childish missions with Mr. Davenport had proven somewhat useful.

Slowly, the Doll Maker removed his glasses and his smirk heightened from the look Bree had on her face.

She gasped. "What-what happened to your eye?"

"I'm partially blind in my right eye my dear." The Doll Maker snickered, "I must say, I'm not used to my girl's being so blunt and straightforward. Usually they just scream and scream and scream."

"You're disgusting." Bree spat, making eye contact with the man as he stepped a few steps closer to the girl. "If you think I'm going to let you touch me, you're wrong."

"Ha! You think I'm going to ask permission to do what I want with your body?" The hairs on Bree's neck stood up at that comment. She exhaled a shaky breath, the fog from her breath still lingering in the air. "I'm a monster and that's what I'm always going to be my dear. People like you must accept that there will always be people like me waiting for a little taste of someone like yourself. Anyways, I didn't catch your name—?"

"Why do you need my name if you're going to kill me? Why bother?" Bree questioned, narrowing her eyes on the repulsing man before her. He couldn't be more that 25, he looks young, but why would he do this to himself?

"Maybe this time I've found my dinner more…appetizing that my usual meal. I'd like to keep you longer than the others my dear—you're interesting. I asked your name my dear, don't be rude to your soon-to-be captor," The Doll Maker leaned down over Bree and chuckled, smiling like a crazy-eyed carnivorous reptile planning a nice death for it's prey, and according to The Doll Maker, that's exactly what he's going to do. Bree felt the uneasy feeling rise in her once again.

"Fine, its Bree!" the girl's jaw twitched in anger. "So, you're planning on keeping me longer in your evil lair so that you can molest me until you are either tired and bored of me or until I make you angry—and then you will dip me into clay and send me to the New York National Museum as a sick joke." Bree said, remembering what Marcus had said earlier. Boy did Bree miss Marcus a lot right now and that is saying something. He would get her out of this mess. But oh no, Bree had to stupidly wander deep, deep into the alley so that she would be trapped. Hopefully Marcus is looking for her now, even though she'd been a total bitch about the Doll Maker being easy.

"Well, you dear, are very well informed on the facts and what I'm going to do to you. The sooner you accept what's going to happen to you, the better. Now follow me down this pathway and maybe I won't hurt you as badly as I'm planning right now. Oh and Bree, watch your mouth, you'll have better things to do with it soon." The Doll Maker threatened, lusty eyes flashing like a police siren.

"Sorry, and if you are referring that I'm going to bite your balls off, then you are correct, I do have a much better thing to do with my mouth." Bree said bitterly. The Doll Maker raised one eyebrow as if daring Bree to continue, the girl looked like she was not just about to bite his balls off, but eat him whole. Bree bit her tongue and pretended to be a good little girl. Bastard is going to die tonight, Bree told herself, although not sure after meeting the man if she were capable of tackling the 6-foot-something man herself.

"I'll ignore that look you're giving me and pretend you're being an obedient little dog. Now, come fetch the bone my dear," The Doll Maker whispered darkly, making Bree shut her eyes tightly. She wanted to pretend that this was just a dream, but it's not. This man is trying to force himself onto her in a dark alley, then take her into his evil lair, continue to molest her for months, get sick of her, make her into a statue for her parents to see, and then send her to a museum of all places. It's messed up, very messed up. Bree suddenly wished she'd obeyed Marcus and stayed with the plan, reaching into her pocket, she really hoped her phone lingered in there so she could call Mr. D or Marcus.

No phone. No help.

"Could I please go to your lair first," Bree pleaded and The Doll Maker frowned but Bree quickly smoothed it over, "I'll do anything you want! I promise! Just anywhere but out here in the alley—"

"It sounds like you're stalling to me," The Doll Maker sneered, "but of course, you would never, ever do such a naughty thing, right my dear?"

Bree shook her head immediately, trying to seem obedient, but her "obedience" is already questionable. Why would I promise such a stupid promise!? Bree yelled at herself, wanting to run and hide and be anywhere but near him. Promising to do anything for him is like giving her entire body for his pleasure only. The Doll Maker sharply turned his head and Bree flinched. The man held his hand over his heart and gasped, as if offended by the flinch.

"You're not scared of me, are you Bree?" The Doll Maker smiled his predatory smile then tilted his head to the side. "I hope I don't make you uncomfortable, because we're going to have lots of fun together my pretty little doll." Bree's voice was stuck in her throat. Before, he'd called her 'my dear' and now 'my pretty little doll?' That cannot be good.

"NonoNO! I'm not scared of you! I was just a little jumpy, being it all dark and frightening outside. It's quite easy for a girl like me to get abducted at this time of night." Bree made tense eye contact with The Doll Maker and gulped down the knot in her throat.

"You're right Bree, it is easy for a pretty little doll like you to get abducted at this time of night," The Doll Maker breathed heavily into her ear, he was so close, the heat from his body made Bree want to scream, "it would be such a shame for you to be taken."

Bree started to tremble. The Doll Maker's sharp teeth grew into a smile.

"What's the matter Bree, is someone afraid of the dark?" The man inched closer, his lanky frame shadowing Bree's body.

"Get away from me." Bree murmured, pulling down the dress that was once again bunched at her thighs. She wanted to curse at everyone for letting this happen, Marcus for asking her to be his partner and choosing this mission, herself for being stubborn and trying to do it herself, and Mr. Davenport for not telling her that her chip had been taken out. Bree felt powerless, her chip increased her fighting ability by a million, and without the chip her fighting is that of a fifteen year-olds. Well, okay, Bree is fifteen. Normally her chip increases her fighting ability to that of an ancient taekwondo master.

Bree had a thought. Marcus being evil is so three weeks ago. She was worried about her now-partner Marcus being evil while right now she's soon to be raped by The Doll Maker and then dipped in clay and sent to a museum. Replaying what was inevitable only made Bree feel sicker, so Bree had to think positive.

Marcus will find me. Marcus will find me.

The Doll Maker looked furious by Bree's response. Uh oh, that's bad.

"Why are you acting so resistant now? I'd thought we'd become friends, and I thought you weren't scared of me," the man hissed, grabbing Bree's forearm tightly, his nails digging into her skin, her arm becoming paler with the strong grip. Bree struggled to get his hands off of her. This guy clearly did not get that Bree is very intimate with her personal space issues because he's trying to get intimate with her, like very intimate. Well, not right now. Right now, Bree is pretty sure The Doll Maker is trying to strangle her arm to death.

"Maybe if you didn't have anger issues and weren't strangling my arm, we would be talking it out by now!" Bree snarled, getting irritated with this guy's issues or whatever they're called. He's crazy more than anything. What drives a twenty-something-year-old insane? Nobody knows.

The Doll Maker seemed to have calmed down when Bree quote on quote "reasoned" with him. Yeah right, Bree wasn't trying to calm him down at all because she was sick and tired of his problems with her inability to give in to whatever he does to her. Of course she'd want a stranger to get away from her! His problem with her 'resistance to him' is seriously getting on Bree's nerves.

"I'm so sorry I hurt my pretty little doll! Here, I'll make it up to you. I'll take you home right now." The Doll Maker soothed. Bree's chest felt tight and her heart pumped faster than ever. He's actually going to take her this time! He didn't seem as creepy when she first met him, but now something's not right.

Bree opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by The Doll Maker…when he put a white cloth against her nose and mouth as she screamed a silent scream. 


End file.
